


A Peculiar Encounter

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel names his car, M/M, Mentioned Additonal Characters, Thor and 'Loki' are on good terms, canon AU, flirting via text, s9 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an idiot" </p>
<p>The constant reminders had been battling in Sam for weeks now, ever since Gadreel  had left his body, and this was one time too many. Convinced he’s a burden too many Sam leaves, only to run into an old ‘friend’, who seems to have decided that he owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Encounter

“You’re an idiot.” 

 

Sam looked down again, his shoulders hunched. He’d tried, he’d really tried, but he wasn’t good enough. When was he though? Boy with demon blood. Lucifer’s vessel. HE was the ultimate abomination, and he was never good enough, alway a burden. Well no more. Dejected, Sam turned away and started walking, he wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t staying here. 

“Sorry,” He murmured, but why bother? There were no words enough to say how sorry he was. His entire reason for his continued existence seemed to be to apologize for what he’d done before. 

 

“Sam!” His brother’s words cut through him as Sam kept walking, passing through rooms in the bunker, picking up one of the guns and ruby’s knife from the table. He shrugged his jacket on, careful to stay ahead of his brother. Ahead of- Better not to think about who he’d failed. 

“Sam, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Sam, where are you going?” Dean’s voice was getting frantic, all Sam head was ‘Freak’ ‘Abomination’ ‘Idiot’. 

 

“Away.” Sam answered flatly. He paused before opening the door to drop his keys to the floor. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to deal with the abomination anymore.” Sam walked out of the door and just kept going. He had to get away from the people who he’d hurt, who’d hurt him. He had to get out of that place, away from those memories, away from where he’d killed - no, he refused to go down that thought bath as he stormed up the road away from the bunker, having no idea he was being watched. 

 

“Well that was stupid.” a sarcastic voice echoed from a figure seated on top of a rock. Sam spun around, drawing the gun, pointing it directly at the potential enemy. 

“Hey Sasquatch,” The figure put his hands up, but half mockingly, and he stayed splayed out across the rock. “I can get killed again, and I do not want to go via Winchester.” 

 

Sam squinted at him, the figure was familiar, particularly if he took the ‘again’ into effect. The guy popped a lolly out of his jacket pocket and began to suck on it, drawing his tongue across it’s surface slowly, with a long sigh. THe action jarred something in Sam’s memory, as well as other regions. “Gabriel?” 

 

The figure - Gabriel- shrugged “Call me Loki, it’s more accurate. More or less all the archangel of awesome’s gone, but yeah, that’s me kiddo. How’ve you been?” 

 

Sam wasn’t convinced. “Prove it.” 

 

Gabriel sighed, lowering the lolly, “Strawberry syrup.” 

 

“In the books.” Sam retorted, not particularly happy at having that set of memories dredged up. 

“Books?” Gabriel asked, then said “Fine. I gave you genital herpes, and turned you into a car, and when I did so...” 

 

That hadn’t been in the books. Sam’d insisted. He cut Gabriel off. Gabriel put the lolly back into his mouth. “Fine. just…” Oh Sam didn’t know. All the anger, all the frustration that  had been burning there for weeks, ever since he got his own mind back was now springing into action now he had a target. “WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?” 

 

Gabriel lowered the lolly again, before tilting his head, as if considering the question. Finally he answered simply, “Dead.” 

 

“Then why-” 

“Although you should know that,” Gabriel interrupted, “Given you were there, pretty much. It hurt like hell that, oh sorry,” Gabriel could swear that Sam flinched “bad phrasing. My plan worked by the looks of things?” 

 

Sam wasn’t sure it was Gabriel, he looked wrong, he was meant to be dead, and really Sam was going insane, again. “It worked, we got both of them. And me and Adam, I got pulled out some time later. Why do you look so different?” 

 

Gabriel slumped slightly at that. Sam wasn’t sure if that made him look more or less like his old self. Sure, he was closer to his old height, and when had he spent so long looking at Gabriel’s features, but Gabriel had always held himself upright, proud, at his full height. “When I was brought back, came back, whatever happened, they only got the pagan, full memories, but my appearance and powers change to people’s perceptions and beliefs now. What happened to Raphael?” 

 

“Dead, ho- probably, Can we not? Why that form?” Sam did not want to talk about that time, or any time since or previously, or any time at all really. 

 

“Don’t get a choice,” Gabriel went back to sucking on the lolly. “Have you not been keeping up with the Marvel Movies?” 

 

That started Sam out of the ‘answer, question’ pattern he’d adopted. “You’re turning into Tom Hiddleston?” 

 

“Aha! I knew you and your brother’d watch them. And not really, I’m trying to reverse it seeing as I seem to have got stuck in the middle.” 

 

Sam didn’t dignify the first bit with an answer. He didn’t need a possibly dead probably pagan ex-archangel needling him right now. “Look, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Looking for Castiel. And, apparently, after you.” Gabriel responded with more or less the actual truth. He was intrigued by Winchester jnr, and, although he'd never admit it, had been since several years before his own death. 

 

“Don’t know where Cas is,Dean kicked him out the bunker.” Sam ignored the second bit of Gabriel’s statement. 

 

“And you kiddo?” Gabriel asked.

 

“I walked.” Sam wondered why he was still standing there talking to Gabriel. 

 

“Quite literally I see, don’t be an idiot.” Gabriel knew he was going to kick himself later for this. Nothing good ever came of befriending a Winchester. If you were lucky you got laid before you got laid off. “Do you want a lift?” 

 

Sam bitchfaced. 

 

“Hey, in a car, Sweetie, literally just over there. Don’t try and bite my head off. There are other parts of my anatomy that we’d both enjoy much more.” Gabriel winked at Sam whilst cursing himself silently. Why did he have to think of getting laid? 

 

“Because of course you’d name your car Sweetie.” it’s probably covered in sugar.” Sam retorted, but despite himself, he was inclined to take the lift. The Men of Letters bunker was isolated, and it was easily a week’s walk to the nearest actual town. If he got a lift, it would be a lot quicker. 

 

“Hey” Secretly Gabriel admitted Sam had a very, very small point, but like he’d let that on to the somewhat shorter than he was giant, at least in perspective. “I’d never do that to Sweetie! Come on,  I need answers and you need a lift, do a trade.” 

 

Sam’s instincts were muddled. He was pretty sure it was Gabriel, but he still thought he should probably say no. “Fine, to the next town.” 

 

“Excelente!” Gabriel lept to his feet. “Come on, she’s round the corner.” 

 

Sam holstered the gun, but unsheathed Ruby’s knife, before following. 

 

‘Sweetie’ turned out to be a sleek red convertible that Dean would probably drool over. Sam wasn’t surprised. He climbed into the passenger seat, putting the knife it his lap. 

 

“Hiding something Man-mount?” Gabriel asked with a grin, although he was feeling more nervous about the knife then he cared to admit. He had no idea whether it could kill him or not, and after literally the entire history of existence as pretty much invulnerable, he was feeling, well susceptible. 

 

Sam knew he could grump back, knew he arguably should grump back. On the other hand, this wasn’t going to be a short journey, there was a powerful god, if small g, sitting next to him, and he was honestly sick of arguments. “Don’t you wish?” 

 

Gabriel started the car and pulled onto the road before turning his eyes over the long hair, cheekbones, and the promise of expansive muscle. “Maybe…” He murmured, more to himself than anything. 

 

Sam snorted. 

  
“You wanted answers?” He asked. 

 

“What happened?” Gabriel eventually muttered.

 

“When?” Sam asked, things had changed so much, and je, well a lot of it hurt to talk about to say the least. 

 

“So, Michael and Lucifer are in the cage,” Gabriel started after a moment, although it wasn’t really a question, after all Sam’d basically confirmed it earlier.  The shaded road wizzed by. “Why’d everyone fall  and why’d Raphael die?” 

 

Great, Sam thought, straight to the nub. “Metatron got hold of the angel tablet and locked everyone out of heaven, causing them to half-fall, be cast out, I don’t know specifics. cas got caught up in it, and is completely graceless. Raphael-” Sam did not want to get caught up in this again.The civil war in heaven, Cas’s deal with Crowley, Cas’s death, The Leviathans, Purgatory, and the spiral. “Raphael tried to restart the apocalypse and got killed, I was out of the loop at that point. So as far as I know he/she, at least was, dead.” 

 

“Was?” Gabriel, well he wasn’t sure how to take the news. 

 

“Well if your back,” Sam explained. 

 

Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He could be selfish, egotistical, careless and irrational at times, but he wasn’t stupid. He was, well now, the fourth oldest being around who’d turned up for work in the last 2000 years. And he’d spent a lot more of that in the world than his older brothers. He could tell that Sam was hitching over words, which either meant that he was really tired, or that someone he considered family had been caught up in it. 

 

Either way, dad could that boy do with some sleep, and gabriel needed time to think and  not to look at his adorable face no.  Pagan god wasn’t archangel, but it wasn’t human either. Gabriel reached in and pulled from his little metaphorical bag of tricks. 

 

When Sam woke up he was lying on top of an unfamiliar bed. He shot up, his hand going to the gun that had been in its holster. There was no-one else in the room as far as he could see, just- oh. 

 

What had happened came back to Sma just like that. Had he really fallen asleep in front of someone who was only probably Gabriel? Well, it was Gabriel, by now, it was Gabriel, or Loki, or whatever he was going by now. 

 

Sam pulled out his phone: 12 missed calls from Dean, and 1 new text message from, oh the bastard, Gabriel. 

 

 

Sam sighed, but he smiled slightly. He texted back, before trying to decide what to do about Dean. 

 

 

Sam bitch-faced before his phone buzzed again almost immediately. 

 

Sam sent back a question mark, at this point he wasn’t even sure what day it was, or where he was, or what he was going to tell Dean, if he was going to tell Dean.  

 

Sam chucked his phone on the bed and opened the curtains flooding the room with light. It was much nicer than the usual motels, no five star thing, but clean, and with non-broken furniture. There were three items laid out on the desk: a wallet, a room key, and a bar of chocolate. The last two were fairly self explanatory, although, seriously? 

 

He flipped open the wallet as his phone buzzed again. he ignored it briefly in favour of counting the money. A couple of hundred buck weren’t going to get him far on their own, but it was more than he’d thought to bring, and it was a start. 

 

Sam pocketed the phone without replying. The wallet, key, and chocolate were still on the desk. Well, Sam thought, there were worse places for breakfast. 

 

Gabriel grinned as his phone buzzed at him, and he read the text message. The apartment wasn’t ideal, but it was nice enough, and clearly close to some form of family. Bit of luck running into them like that.  The phone buzzed again. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this.  

 

 

Damm. That had been getting so promising. Now, well cockblocked by his younger brother, probably unintentionally. 

 

 

Okay, maybe not. Probably, but hey, drinks sounded good. However, given today’s day, the text was a little ambiguous. Gabriel grinned when he imagined Sam’s face, well, at least it wasn’t a Tuesday. 

 

 

His phone buzzed again a moment later. 

 

 

Fuck! he’d forgotten about that.  Quickly he asked if Thor minded company, just sent off in time to see Sam’s reply. 

 

 

Gabriel swallowed. it was way too complicated to start something, it was way too complicated to start - of fuck it. Then there was the whole Thor thing. 

 

 

Gabriel laughed out loud at that. Oh he could just imagine the Sasquatch's face with the raised eyebrows and sunflower eyes as he sent that. 

 

 

Gabriel could only assume that the pause in communication was due to a shock, or possibly briefly making plans to dispose of them both. Come to think of it he had no idea if Thor had met the Winchesters before. His phone buzzed with a new message from Thor, asking for where and when. Meanwhile Sam finally, and he meant finally, replied. 

 

 

Gabriel grinned as he switched to answer Thor. After all, this was going to be an  interesting  night out, regardless of what happened. 


End file.
